ffheroesdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Gumball
The Amazing World of Gumball (sometimes referred to simply as Gumball) is a British animated television series that airs on Cartoon Network. It was created by Ben Bocquelet. On May 3, 2011, a sneak preview of the episode "The DVD" was shown after the premiere of The Looney Tunes Show. It officially premiered on May 9, 2011, with the episodes "The DVD" and "The Responsible". According to the Cartoon Network website, The Amazing World of Gumball was one of the most popular shows on the channel, along with Adventure Time and Regular Show. International Debuts *The show aired on November 12, 2011 in the Japanese Cartoon Network. *The show aired unofficially on May 3 in the US Cartoon Network. It aired officially on May 9. It's also the front runner for the show, meaning that it will air first. And has the most episodes released, probably due to finished post production in the USA. *The show also aired on May 2 in the UK Cartoon Network. *The show also premiered in Australia and Southeast Asia on the 1st of October 2011. *The show aired September 4 in Latin Cartoon Network. *The show aired on September 4, 2011 in the French Cartoon Network. *The show aired officially on September 2, 2011 in the Italian Cartoon Network. It also aired as trailer on June 7, 2011. *The show aired on September 24, 2011 in the Spanish Cartoon Network. Early Concept There were some posters made in early 2011 (January–March) during the plans, hinting the vast changes between the pilot and these posters, to the finished concept on air today. Changes to Elmore Junior High *The show's logo had a different design. *Tina had a more realistic and low-quality appearance. *Idaho had a lighter colour. *Teri was a lot wider and wasn't crumpled. *Tobias had no lips. *Miss Simian's classroom looked different. *Penny's antlers were brown. *Rob was originally a female. *Carrie's outline was black rather than red and cyan. *Clayton didn't have eyebrows. *Masami didn't have eyelashes. *Juke originally had gray boots and pants. Changes to Watterson family/neighborhood *Anais has whiskers. *The Wattersons' house has a sun cover, and has eyes. *Gumball has bigger eyes. *Darwin's shadow is lighter (this appears again in season 2). *The Wattersons' house has blue steps on the porch. *The Wattersons' all have their season 2 shadows. Episodes There are currently three seasons planned. You can view the complete list of confirmed episodes here. Animation of The Amazing World of Gumball The first ten episodes or so were animated slightly differently from the later episodes. All the episodes have mixed media, with CG dinosaurs mixed in with claymation balls of clay and 2D flowers and ghosts. However, the animations of the 2D characters became slightly more jerky and generally cartoony than the first episode's more lifelike motions. Gumball's body also changes in form slightly, with his fangs rounded and his eyes slightly smaller than before, All of which changed by the first season finale as the animations in the last 2 episodes seemed less jerky and more lifelike, along with Gumball's fangs being sharp again and his eyes being bigger. Also, unlike most cartoons, it uses backgrounds from the real world, due to the reason that the creator worked on commercials for the UK before creating the show, learning how to give a realistic feeling to the background. In Other Languages *English: The Amazing World of Gumball *Japanese: おかしなガムボール (Funny Gumball) *French: Le Monde Incroyable de Gumball (The Incredible World of Gumball) *European, Castillian Spanish: El Asombroso Mundo de Gumball *Dutch: De Wonderlijke Wereld van Gumball (The Wonderful World of Gumball) *German: Die fantastische Welt von Gumball (The Fantastic World of Gumball) *Korean: 검볼 (Gumball) *Arabic: عالم غامبول المدهش (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Portuguese: O Incrível Mundo de Gumball (The Incredible World of Gumball) *Italian: Lo Straordinario Mondo di Gumball (The Awesome World of Gumball) *American Spanish: El Increíble Mundo de Gumball/El Maravilloso Mundo de Gumball (The Incredible World of Gumball/The Wonderful World of Gumball) *Danish: Gumball's Fantastiske Verden (Gumball's Fantastic world) *Chinese: 阿甘妙世界 (The Wonderful World of Gumball) *Bulgarian: Невероятният свят на Гъмбол (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Polish: Niesamowity świat Gumballa (Amazing World of Gumball) *Hungarian: Gumball csodálatos világa (Wonderful World of Gumball) *Romanian: Uimitoarea lume a lui Gumball (Amazing World of Gumball) *Swedish: Gumballs Fantastiska Värld (Gumballs Fantastic World) *Hebrew: העולם המופלא של גאמבול (The Wonderful World of Gumball) *Russian: Удивительный мир Гамбола (Wonderful World of Gumball) *Thai: โลกสุดอัศจรรย์ของกัมบอล (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Turkish: Gumball'ın İnanılmaz Dünyası (Amazing world of gumball) *Iceland: Undraveröld Gúnda (The Amazing Gumball) Trivia *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' was originally titled Gumball only, even before Gumball Watterson was the main character or made. *The show took 4 years to make since the show started in 2007. *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' was named "Cartoon Network UK's first original series", despite it being produced by Dandelion Studios and its world premiere being in US and first sneak peek in the UK. *The show was renewed for a second season before it even premiered. *It was originally supposed to be an Adult Swim show about reject cartoon characters attending a remedial school. *The series changed air dates from Monday to Tuesday to accompany Level Up in America & Europe. Then the show moved to Wednesdays since all the time slots were taken on Tuesdays. *Every episode to date has had the word "the" in its name except for 2 episodes, "Halloween" & "Christmas". Both are holiday specials. *There have been no 2 part or 30 minute episodes, but there will be for Darwin's origin episode in Season 3. *In Season 2, the Wattersons' eyelids are darker when they close their eyes. *The show is rated TV-Y7-FV. Voice Actors Season One *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Jessica McDonald as Teri, Masami, Carrie, Carmen, Jamie, Rachel, Molly, and Daisy the Donkey *Dan Russell as Richard and Tina *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole, Penny and Margaret Robinson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Sandra Searles Dickinson as Miss Simian *Lewis MacLeod as Rocky and Principal Brown *Kerry Shale as Larry, Bobert, Leslie and Hector *Rupert Degas as Tobias, Banana Joe, Idaho, Mr. Small, Alan, and Mr. Robinson Season Two *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Jessica McDonald as Teri, Masami, Carrie, Jamie, and Daisy the Donkey *Dan Russell as Richard and Tina *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole, Penny and Margaret Robinson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Kerry Shale as Larry, Bobert, Leslie, and Hector *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias, Idaho, Alan and Miss Simian *Max Cazier as Clayton and Ocho *Adam Long as Mr. Small Season Three *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Darwin